Tai Lung
Tai Lung is the main antagonist in Kung Fu Panda. ''Kung Fu Panda Tai Lung's parentage is a mystery. All that is known about this master of Kung Fu is that he was dumped on the doorstep of the Jade Palace, and was taken in by Shifu, Kung Fu master. Shifu decided to raise the snow leopard cub. When Tai Lung began to show promise in Kung Fu, Shifu jumped to conclusions. He assumed that a young one so talented, and who had no proper training could seem so good must be the Dragon Warrior. Tai Lung began training with Shifu from an early age. All the time, Shifu filled Tai Lungs head with the thought that he was the true Dragon Warrior. As Tai Lung grew in age and skill, he also grew in desire. he wanted nothing more than to be the dragon warrior. He made the mistake of directing his whole life to the getting of the Dragon Scroll. And Shifu made the mistake of encouraging it. When Shifu thought he was ready, Tai Lung requested the Dragon scroll from Master Oogway, keeper of the scroll. The Master refused. Feeling his dream slipping through his fingers, Tai Lung desparatley turned to Shifu. But the Red Panda would not help. Rage now filled Tai Lung. A Rage that had been contained his whole life. He laid waste to the village. Then, he tried to take the scroll by force. Shifu tried to stop the monster that he had created, but he could not destroy Tai Lung. Before Tai Lung could kill Shifu, Oogway caught him with a nerve attack. Tai Lung was shipped off to prison, where he would remain for twenty years. The Twenty years that Tai Lung spent locked up in prison were hardly wasted. He spent them formulating a scheme. He would escape from prison, and take what was rightfully hisThe Dragon Scroll. However, he waited for the opportune moment. And it came, Twenty years later. A messenger goose named Zeng came to his prison saying to double the guard. But there was other news. The Dragon Warrior was to be chosen! Tai Lung knew that it was now or never. Using a feather shed from Zeng, Tai Lung unlocked his chains, and leapt up to the entrance, scaling up huge boulders, and destroying the entire army of guard rhinos. He sent the messenger back unharmed, to tell the world that Tai Lung was free. Then, he started the long journey home. Tai Lung started back to the Jade Palace. On the way, he learned that the Dragon Warrior had been chosen. He was then delayed by the Furious Five. Cornered on a rope bridge, he informed his sister Tigress, Viper, Mantis, Crane, and Monkey that he knew the Dragon Warrior was not one of them. Tai Lung said that he'd heard that the Dragpn Warrior dropped out of the sky on a ball of fire, and that he was a warrior unlike any the world had seen before. He then proceeded to knock out all five warriors with a nerve attack. And so continued his journey unhindered. He returned to the village to find it evacuated but Shifu was still there. Tai Lung proceeded to beat Shifu senseless. Then, he saw that the dragon scroll was gone. In his rage, he began to kill his old master. Then, The Dragon Warrior appeared. And it was...a panda. Tai Lung was amused. In fact, this was his reaction. "Its a panda, he's a panda, you're a panda. What are you gonna do big guy, Sit on me?" The Dragon Warrior proceeded to do just that. They fought over the Dragon Scroll, which was with the Panda. Tai Lung found the battle challenging. The Panda used his bulk to his advantage. Several times, Tai Lung was thrown into the air. However, he secured the Dragon Scroll.He opened it, and...nothing. It was blank. Then the Panda said that there was no secret ingredient. Tai Lung didnt here a word. He lunged at the panda, and was caught in the Wuxi finger hold. Tai Lung was worried to be sure. He thought the Panda was bluffing, but, just in case, hed better be careful. He tried to distract the Panda, but was reassured when the panda said that Shi Fu hadnt taught him the move. His hopes were dashed to pieces when the Panda stated, "I figured it out." The Dragon Warrior completed the move, and Tai Lung was obliterated as a result. Personality and Traits Tai Lung possesses a brutal, somewhat sociopathic nature and sometimes gives the impression of being quite insane. Whether his insanity is the result of his long incarceration or if it was present before his imprisonment is not clear however he is driven by a blind hatred of his mentor, Master Shifu and an obsessive desire for vengeance. Nevertheless he possesses a fearsome dignity and is quite refined, speaking in a cultured British accent and exhibiting a dry, ironic sense of humour. Tai Lung is charismatic and even charming on occasion but this only adds to his aura of menace. He is able to use his immense presence and his notorious reputation to intimidate his opponents, sometimes for no reason other than his own personal amusement. Despite his sophisticated personality he is given to violent mood swings during which his vicious and psychotic nature is all too evident. Ironically he never needed the Dragon Scroll as unlike Po, he believed in himself all along meaning that the power of the Scroll was already within him. Quotes * I'm glad Shifu sent you. I was beginning to think I'd been forgotten. Fly back there and tell them the ''real Dragon Warrior is coming home. * So that is his name: Po. Finally! A worthy opponent. Our battle will be LEGENDARY! * I have come home, master. * Ah yes, you have a new favorite. So where is this Po? Did I scare him off? * I don't want your apology! I want my scroll! * He's a panda! You're a panda! What are you going to do big guy? Sit on me? * Give me the scroll! * You're bluffing. You're bluffing! Shifu never taught you that! * Shifu taught you well, but he didn't teach you everything. * You knew I was the Dragon Warrior! You always knew. But when Oogway said otherwise, what did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?! NOTHING!!! Category:Kung Fu Panda Characters Category:Villains Category:Kung Fu Panda Main Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Kung Fu Panda Villains Category:Traitors